1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for heating and a use method of the housing for heating, a heating jig and a use method of the jig, and an operation method of a heating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heating step is used in manufacturing various products. For example, there is broadly used a method of disposing a plate, a shelf assembly or the like on which a plurality of articles to be heated are mounted in a furnace to simultaneously heat the plurality of articles to be heated (e.g., Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-10-311686
However, when the plurality of articles to be heated, which are mounted on the plate or the shelf assembly, are simultaneously heated, the plate or the shelf assembly absorbs heat, whereby fluctuations are generated in an ambient temperature around the articles to be heated. In consequence, fluctuations are generated in the amount of heat received by the articles to be heated.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a housing for heating which enables simultaneous heating of a plurality of articles to be heated and decreases a difference in the amount of heat received by the articles to be heated during the heating, a use method of the housing for heating, a heating jig and a use method of the jig, and an operation method of a heating device.